Changelog
This is the mod changelog, and is updated by the developer MassyCraft. Here you can see what has changed between the different versions of the mod and why certain updates have been implemented. There are 3 stages of mod development: Alpha, Beta and Release. MasCraft is currently in the Alpha stage of production. The stages can be described best like this: #'ALPHA' - The first test release of a mod, it is likely to contain bugs and is still having content added. It is released in this unfinished stage so that other people can test it for bugs and suggest improvements and ideas for new content. #'BETA' - The second test release of a mod, it is mostly bug-free, but content is still being added. Once the bugs have been ironed out since the Alpha release, a Beta is released so people can continue to test new content. #'RELEASE' - The final version of a mod, which is completely bug-free and content is usually no longer being added. In most cases the developer will still update the mod to be compatible with new versions of minecraft, and some dedicated teams may occassionally add new features. __TOC__ Alpha v0.8 CURRENTLY BEING DEVELOPED *Added Vampire Manors, Vampires and Vampire Bats, all in a new Wilderness biome. *Installation has been made easier. You no longer need to extract the .zip file, instead you just drop it into your mods folder. v0.7 28/05/2013 *ADDED GENERATED STRUCTURES! **Summoning Obelisks - common, tall spires with chests full of summoning pouches, used in the summoning skill. **Lighthouses - uncommon tall buildings that can be found near/in oceans. Contain glowstone and quartz blocks (only way to get them in the overworld). *NEW SUMMONING SKILL! **New pouches, charms and shard items. **Summon familiars to fight for you! *NEW DREAMWORLD DIMENSION! **Sleep in an enchanted bed to travel there. **Peaceful dimension. **Passive Fairy Mobs. **Bouncy clouds, Magic Trees and floating castles! **New highly enchanted Celestial Armour. **Only way back is through the Nether (having a nightmare). *Added Vampire Bats, they currently do not spawn and are work-in-progress. *Magic Shortbow and Magic Arrows are now craftable by using magic planks, created from magic logs. *Magic Shortbow and Magic Arrows textures have been changed to a pink colour. *Ancient armour has been fixed (did not reduce damage), but now has a durability of 1 million instead of infinite. *Staff of Levitation crafting recipe has been tweaked. *Runic Brick blocks (if mined with silk touch) can now be smelted into runic bricks. *Drygore Rapier has been upgraded to do 20 damage (10 hearts) instead of 16 (8 hearts). *Raw potato can now be used in a compost bin. v0.6 12/05/2013 *FIRST NEW DIMENSION - Living Rock Caverns: **Huge, endless cave system with a combination of massive open caverns and narrow winding tunnels. **Massive amounts of Concentrated Coal and Gold ore - drops more coal and gold nuggets when mined. **Lots of generated Mineshaft complexes for looting. **New Mobs! ***Herobrine. ***Dwarves. ***Living Rock Creatures. ***Living Rock Patriarchs. **New decorative stone blocks! ***Naturally spawning Living Rock - comes in 3 shades. ***Craftable Brick blocks in 3 shades. *Added Composting mechanic: **New Compost Bin block. **New Compost item (goes in tin, copper or iron buckets). **New Fertilised Soil block. *Abyssal Whips now have a 1% chance of being dropped by zombie pigmen. *Thermal Extractors have been REMOVED from the game - too modern and conflicted with Compost Bin code. *Tin and Copper buckets now stack to 16 instead of 1. *Carbon Extractor creative tab changed to Misc. v0.5 07/05/2013 *Added craftable Thermal Extractor block - used exactly like furnace, but can only smelt coal/charcoal to produce 5 carbon. *Added craftable Chaotic Omnitool - most powerful and expensive tool, combination of pickaxe, axe, shovel and hoe. Unlimited durability and faster than dragon tools. *Added craftable Carbon Extractor - can be used to extract 3 carbon directly from coal ore. *Added Ender Powder - 8 obtained from smelting an ender pearl. *Essence of Warping now requires 8 Ender Powder instead of 8 ender pearls. *Most Tools and Weapons can now be repaired in an anvil with an appropriate ingot. BUG: This will add a number in front of the name of the item and remove the colour of the name (unfixable unless name colours are removed). *Fixed Paper Triangle recipe (again). *Rune and Dragon Pickaxes can now mine Obsidian. *Magic Eagle Claw and Staff of Levitation have had their creative tab changed to Misc. *The Copper Lava Bucket can now be used to fuel a furnace, returning an empty Copper Bucket. *Adamantite and Mithril Ore blocks (if mined with silk touch) can now be smelted to produce 1 adamant chunk and 5 mithril shards. *The mod version now says the correct version instead of Alpha 0.1. *Adamantite Ore now spawns more commonly than Mithril Ore (6 ores are still needed to create a single ingot). *Runite Ore now spawns in smaller vein sizes. *The textures of the Chaotic Godsword and Chaotic Blade have been changed to a greener colour to match Chaotic Plates. *Magic Shortbows are are now not as common to find in chests. *Nest blocks no longer have a glass breaking sound when they are destroyed; they now make the same sound as dirt. v0.4 30/04/2013 *Added craftable Tin Bucket - can only carry/place water. *Added craftable Copper Bucket - can only carry/place lava. *Added craftable Magic Bucket - can place infinite water, can place water in Nether. *Added craftable Staff of Levitation (right-click to fly - take no fall damage)! *Added craftable Magic Eagle Claw (right click to flap like a bird, allows flight but with fall damage unless landing on nest blocks). *Added craftable Nest block - prevents fall damage if landed on - works perfectly with eagle claw flying! *Changed the Paper Triangle recipe to a more suitable shape. v0.3 28/04/2013 *Added Steel, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon and Ancient armour sets. *All armour sets are now craftable. *Darkened texture of Bronze Armour. *Added a new Chain item, crafted from iron ingots, used to craft chain armour. *Added Gold-Trimmed armours (Rune, Dragon and Ancient). *Added a new Paper Triangle item and wearable Party Hats - can be dyed! *Changed recipe for Essence of Recovery from 8 snowballs to 8 melons. *Changed recipe for Essence of Warping from 8 eyes of ender to 8 ender pearls. v0.2 27/04/2013 *ID conflict between Element of Time and Element of Water has been fixed. *All magic wands are now craftable, with elemental cores added as a crafting ingredient. *The Wand of Speed has been renamed to the Wand of Power, and now also increases the player's damage. *Speed Runes and Essence of Speed have been renamed to Power Runes and Essence of Power. *Carbon Fibre now has a cheaper crafting recipe, requiring 4 carbon plates instead of 8. *Bedrock now has a much cheaper crafting recipe, requiring 4 diamonds instead of 4 diamond blocks. *Added Bronze Armour, although it is currently uncraftable. v0.1 23/04/2013 *First release. *100 Items added. Download Older Versions *Alpha v0.7 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.6 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.5 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.4 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.3 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.2 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.1 - Click here to download